Hunting Mistakes
by Claryssa Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius ya no es el borracho, egoísta y necesitado de antes. Y ya es muy tarde para dejarlo atrás, porque su única razón de vivir ya es más bien lo que lo está matando. Lo que hacía palpitar su corazón sin que se diese cuenta, es ahora lo que lo está rompiendo.


Hunting Mistakes

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** _Mi espejo me dice que no soy rubia, mi vida me dice que no soy rica, mi cabeza me dice que nada de esto me pertence. Todo es de J.K Rowling, y no consigo más que felicidad por escribir esto. Ni la pequeña estrofa es mía, es del increíble Bruno Mars al cuál agradezco por escribir cosas tan bellas también.

Este fic participa del Reto especial "Una canción, una historia" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary:_** Scorpius ya no es el borracho, egoísta y necesitado de antes. Ya es muy tarde para dejarlo atrás, porque su única razón de vivir ya es más bien lo que lo está matando.

_¡Hola! Por fin he terminado un reto antes del día límite xD me siento bastante feliz. La canción que me tocó me puso contenta, realmente me inspiré mucho para este fic. Ahora sí he hecho algo dramático porque tenía que hacerlo. "When I Was Your Man" no es para menos. La siguiente estrofa, me pareció aludir bastante a mi Scorpius así que por eso la he colocado aquí. Disfruten la lectura, como yo disfrute escribirlo. Más de mí, justo hasta abajo._

_ Les recomiento enteramente que lean esto mientras escuchan la canción que lo inspiró, lo disfrutas cómo nunca. Ahora, lean, con la hermosa voz de Mars mejorando el panorama._

* * *

_My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways_

_Cause the good strong woman like you to walk out my life _

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made _

_Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes... _

* * *

**_3 de Enero del 2029 _**

Sí se gira en la cama, al lado izquierdo, todavía puede atisbarse un olor consolador de la fragancia de su cabello pelirrojo Scorpius no puede dormir. No puede hacerlo. Y por eso se la pasa, de pronto, revolcándose entre las sábanas. Tiene frío. Y está cobijado hasta la barbilla. Pero sigue temblando.

Puede maldecir todo lo que quiera al clima o a su cuerpo inadaptado a las temperaturas de su frío Londres, pero no se le quita el frío hasta que termina sentado a la mesa con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

Pensándolo bien, ni el maldito whisky le ayuda en nada.

Le duele mucho la cabeza por la resaca de este día. Y la del día anterior, y la del anterior a ese y la previa a áquella. Le duele todo el cuerpo, porque anoche se dio a palos con un idiota que lo miraba mal cuando había entrado al bar. Él detesta que lo miren así, por lo que no fue su culpa, pero aún así los echaron a ambos. Eso, lo hace enojar más, por lo que mejor deja ese estúpido whisky y abre una botella de vino. Ahí está de nuevo, así es, precisamente.

**_13 de Noviembre del 2027_**

Lily se inclinó hacia él. Estaban acostados en la cama sin hacer, besándose, en un amasijo de extremidades, ropa y deshoras. Sus manos, jugueteaban quizá dónde no debían hacerlo, pero Lily era feliz mientras él le besaba el hombro.

—Quiero que me sorprendas. —suspiró ella, acariciándole el cabello rubio y desordenado.

Scorpius no era muy dado a sorprender y a regalar flores o salir con detalles repentinos que le quitaran el aliento.

Era sólo Scorpius, directo, casual y para nada inoportuno.

—¿Qué quieres qué haga? —preguntó, rozando sus labios muy apenas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas tras la diminuta cintura a dónde llegaban las puntas rojas, ligeramente más oscuras.

—Regálame flores. —sabía que era una estupidez pedírselo sólo así. Pero por lo menos, lo había intentado una vez. Sintió la risita ahogada de Scorpius contra su hombro desnudo. Él también sabía que no era muy posible.

—¿Rosas o tulipanes? —preguntó, riendo entre besos —Te las regalaré. Cuando menos te lo esperes. Te las regalaré.

Lily le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, imaginándose donde se verían bien esas flores en el apartamento. Ya quería acomodarlas en un jarrón y oler su perfume.

Por supuesto que nunca le trajo flores. Por supuesto que el jarrón se quedó vacío.

* * *

Cuando estaba con ella, sí se giraba en la cama era todo un pequeño hombro blanco y desnudo y pelo rojo salpicando la penumbra. Unos suspiros leves y un rostro boca abajo y contra la almohada, el ligero olor a perfume y a ella. Era feliz. Nunca tenía frío.

Ella le llamaba insultos innumerables entre gritos cada vez que se peleaban. Peleaban, y lo hacían hasta altas horas de la noche aún y cuando se acurrucaba con él en el sofá frente al fuego, discutiendo ligeramente todavía.

Esa era Lily.

No puede olvidar a Lily. No puede.

Y hace dos meses que lo ha dejado.

Theo le preguntó por ella hace dos días, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba. Ese dolor en el pecho no tenía nada que ver con vasos sanguíneos ni músculos... Era simplemente Lily.

No es que sea una cosa inesperada y sin argumentos, no es que Lily sea la única sentimentalmente involucrada con él dentro de cierto período de tiempo. Ese era el problema. Ese es el problema. No sólo hubo Lily. Hubo otras, muchos otras que simplemente tenía en la oscuridad de la habitación, de los recuerdos, de su mente y de todo. Lily era la luz.

La que caminaba de ahí para allá, a la que Astoria amaba y Draco medio buscaba aceptar, la que sacaba de quicio a Lucius por su apellido y algo más y dejaba a Narcissa, entre el parloteo, con una sonrisa que nadie notaba, tras el abanico cubierto de terciopelo.

A Scorpius lo odian. En su familia así es. Y en la de Lily. Por eso él la odia a ella. Tan feliz, con la voz chillona e incesante y con el sonrojo que le viene y va del rostro lleno de pecas. La odia.

**_7 de Marzo del 2028 _**

El ruido en aquél bar era, y bastante, aturdidor. Los barman trabajaban tras la barra con veloz disposición. Los borrachos ya se encontraban soltando risotadas en un rincón, y algunas de las parejas se besaban apasionadamente en la pista de baile, y al otro lado, se podían atisbar largos cabellos sedosos y chaquetas de cuero escurriéndose a la oscuridad. Lily, con sus ojos castaños abiertos de par en par intentó parecer tranquila ante el evidente cambió de entorno. Estaba sonrojada, y parecía ligeramente asustada, pero por lo menos no había huido. Ella quería ver el lugar, y había preguntado si podía llevarla.

—¿Qué opinas? —inquirió él, divertido ante su expresión. Lily tragó saliva.

—Es... Diferente. —susurró, con una risita nerviosa.

Scorpius se inclinó para besarla, y cuándo estaba a punto de hacerlo, tras la cabeza pelirroja de su novia distinguió a una chica con los labios carnosos curveados en una sonrisa.

El escote de su vestido negro era profundo, y su cabello rubio le caía por la espalda, dejando los hombros blancos y desnudos al descubierto. Le miró sugerente. Scorpius besó a Lily con un poco menos de interés del que planeaba al inicio y le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa seductora a aquélla joven.

Cuando iban a sentarse y pasaron frente a la chica recargada en la pared, Lily quiso tomarle la mano y Scorpius hizo como que buscaba algo en su bolsillo. Después se volvió, y sobre su hombro, le sonrió.

En toda la noche, Lily ya no volvió a tocarle la mano.

* * *

Desde el inicio hubo problemas. Que iban de una u cosa que él decía o hacía mientras tenía el cigarro en una mano y el vaso en otra. Desde el inicio los sentimientos contradictorios entre ambos eran tan comunes que no podía clasificar lo que sentía por ella. Le gustaba. Pero al diablo que quería ahorcarla a veces. Ahora ya no le queda ni la incertidumbre o la indecisión. Ya no tenía nada. La ha perdido a ella, de una forma con la cuál nunca se imaginó que la perdería. Por ella misma.

Ya lo esperaba. Lo veía en cada vez menos las ganas al besarse. La forma en la que lo frenaba todo, o lo cuestionaba sin cesar, por la forma en la que sus lindos ojos castaños iban cayendo y su boca paraba repentinamente de parlotear. Quería pensar que todavía lo quería. No le gustaba decir mentiras, pero mentirse así mismo una cosa tan obvia no parecía ser un pecado tan grave.

No es que le importara en ese momento, no obstante. Se recuerda borracho, observando su cara de hastío y acercándole el whisky, entre risas tontas. Se recuerda preguntándose por qué carajos lloraba mientras estaban ya acostados. Se recuerda enojado y furioso, mientras tomaba, escuchándola hablar de su futuro. Quizá en una ocasión se lo dijo, cuando ya estaba muy ebrio. Le dijo que iba a dejarlo. Claro. Y él posiblemente se rió, porque eso no podía ser posible. No para él. ¿Qué chica lo había dejado alguna vez? Esa niña no sería la primera.

Pero lo fue.

Lo es.

Lily ya no va a regresar.

No mientras él no deje la bebida, y quiere hacerlo, de verdad que sí, pero... No puede. Porque tiene miedo de tener a Lily otra vez, es eso. Tiene miedo de todo lo que conlleva hacerlo. Los detalles que nunca tuvo.

_**9 de Mayo de 2029**_

—Ten. —Lily usó ese tono salpicado de prepotencia en una pequeña palabra cortante. Estaba enojada.

El vaso de leche con miel que tenía en la mano temblaba con ella, de ira. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien. Todo le daba vueltas, y los párpados le presionaban de sueño. Su cabeza era punzadas, y su estómago era un revoltijo. Tomó el vaso.

—¿Qué me pasa?

—Resaca. —murmuró Lily, ocultando el rostro bajo el pelo para que no se lo viera, rehuía su mirada —Estabas muy borracho anoche y...

—Mi cabeza es una mierda. —interrumpió, apretándose la cabeza con ambas manos, maldiciendo sonoramente. —Maldita sea...

Se tomó el resto del vaso, le revolvió más el estómago y eso lo hizo enojar. Lo tiró. Lily, cómo otras veces, no hizo amago de recogerlo, se sentó a su lado y le acarició un moretón que tenía en la mandíbula, no sabía cómo carajos se lo había hecho.

—Scor...

—¿Sí? —tenía el ceño muy fruncido y maldecía al alcohol en voz baja.

—La fiesta de Brianna es hoy. —le acarició el brazo, hablando a pausas y con un ligero temor. —Y yo quería saber sí...

—No te voy a llevar yo. —espetó él, cortante. Se apretó la cabeza una vez más y se zafó de su agarre. —No puedo, nena, hoy no. Me siento cómo la fregada.

—Pero, la semana pasada tampoco pudiste por... —el nudo en la garganta estaba ahí de nuevo.

—He dicho que no. Y ya, es mi última palabra. Ahora, déjame dormir. —se levantó, malhumorado.

Lily se abrazó a sí misma, y una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla. La ira le fluyó en el cuerpo y le salió por la boca, que gritó impulsivamente.

—¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Me largo! —chilló, inclinándose hacia delante, furiosa. Las lágrimas ya le estaban empapando el regazo de sus jeans—Voy a dejarte.

Scorpius se giró lentamente, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta entreabierta. No parecía enojado, sólo ligeramente exasperado, cómo si fuese el padre de una niña que hubiese hecho su primera travesura. Lo que salió de su boca, no fue una interrogante, fue simplemente, como todo lo demás, una afirmación.

—No, no lo harás. —y azotó la puerta.

_**5 de Julio del 2030**_

Scorpius se encuentra en una esquina de la barra del barman, pero no ha tomado nada todavía. Ya no es raro en él desde hace un año porque ha comenzado a optar por la sobriedad. Albus ya lo ha invitado a la mesa, y le señala a una chica morena en un gesto sugerente; por años de camadería Malfoy sabe que quiere decir esa mirada. Niega con la cabeza.

Lily baila. La está viendo, a ella, sólo a ella. Por primera vez en un año y medio después, es capaz de verla. Ni siquiera al chico que le está tomando la cintura, y le besa el hombro continuamente. Se mueven a descompás porque Scamander no puede seguirle el paso. Casi nadie puede, Scorpius podía, pero no puede bailar con ella ahora. Los movimientos de su cadera son seductores, el vestido de shiffón y terciopelo hace que el sudor le caiga por la espalda y le pegué el cabello a la frente. El rojo mojado es casi negro. Le piernas son más largas, y se mueven con tanta incitación que le quita el aliento desde dónde está.

Recuerda a Lily rogándole que fueran a la pista, pero él estaba demasiado borracho cómo para no caerse a la primera secuencia de pasos, o muy enojado cómo para prestarle atención. Ahora, quiere bailar con ella. Instintivamente, toma así su primer vaso de whisky de la noche. No toma salvo cuando la siente a ella tan imposible e inalcanzable. Cuando se acuerda de sus meteduras tan profundas de pata. Lily. La extraña. Mucho.

Va por el quinto vaso cuando su ya desacostumbrado estómago empieza a protestar, puede ir a un baño, pero se queda ahí.

_Las flores que nunca le dio, las veces que nunca le tomó la mano frente a los demás, la atención que nunca le prestó, las fiestas a las que no la llevó a pesar de que sabía lo bien que ella bailaba y lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerlo..._

La segunda botella está a la mitad cuando se levanta, tambaleándose. Albus ya lo ve venir, y se incorpora, tan de prisa que tira la silla hacia atrás, no sin antes dirigirle una nerviosa mirada a Lily. No va a golpear a Scamander, por mucho que los nudillos le cosquilleen de ganas por chocar contra ésa mandíbula. Lily se pone rígida y tensa, y Lyssander junto con ella, mientras le pone la mano al hombro.

—Yo... —intenta decir.

Scorpius se tambalea, y se tropieza con sus propios pies. De pronto para estabilizarlo, ahí está la mano de Lily, sujetándole la manga de la chaqueta con fuerza, y por un momento, los ojos grises se fijan en ello, antes de que Lily lo suelte. Es por instinto y costumbre, se había acostumbrado antes a sujetarlo, cómo siempre. Le impide que caiga, cómo siempre.

—Yo... —Malfoy no aparta su mirada de ella. —Lo siento.

Tan tarde, tan condenadamente tarde.

Tiene ganas de besarla y sujetarla hasta el fin de sus días, tiene ganas de llorar, pero lo disfraza con el alcohol que le punza la cabeza y le revuelve el estómago. Lily entreabre los labios, rojos y mordidos.

—Sólo quiero que me perdones. —su voz se escucha ronca y congestionada, cómo de un borracho. Cómo lo que es. —Tú... —sorbe la nariz —... ¿Regresarías alguna vez conmigo?

—¿Por qué no dejas de beber? —exigió saber ella, en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Scorpius se ríe. Porque le duele. —Tienes mucha suerte. —le da un golpecito a Lyssander en el pecho

—No la dejes ir. Nunca.

—Malfoy... —el joven parpadea repetidas veces. Scorpius se gira. Apenas llega a la puerta del bar, y se desmaya. En una negrura punzante e inconsciente.

** Tres meses después.**

_ 5 de Octubre._

Scorpius se sienta quieto entre la fila de personas. Ha escogido un lugar cómodo en la primera hilera de sillas, y está muy erguido y con las manos sudadas mojando el regazo de sus jeans azules. Sus ojos examinan a la gente que también entra a la sala. No todos son cómo él, los hay más jóvenes o más viejos, más desesperados o menos. Estaban algunos ya con lágrimas en los ojos, aspecto de querer largarse y tomarse un ginger ale. Hay otros que están en postura erguida, nerviosa y expectante, tal y cómo él. Intenta lucir cómo una persona que está ahí por equivocación, mirando a todos lados, y echándole una ojeada a su reloj de bolsillo.

La sesión comienza al momento en el que baja la mano, después de chequear por quinta vez su reloj en dos minutos. La voz que proviene de la mujer en el estrado es tranquilizadora y le adormece. La luz está concentrada en ella, y la ilumina, y hace que ya no exista nada más. Habla acerca de los errores, de los humanos, de los sacrificios, de los vicios. De todo el ciclo que se repite y se pierde, una y otra vez. De lo fácil qué es caer en un abismo sin fondo. De lo difícil que amar se vuelve.

Habla de todo y a la vez de lo mismo. Scorpius no hace nada. Sólo respira y siente cómo el corazón le palpita y quiere salírsele de la camisa, sin piedad. Cuándo la mujer termina de hablar, les ofrece la sonrisa más amable que Scorpius ha visto en su vida. Y le pregunta a cada uno, quiénes son, de qué manera y por qué están ahí. Pide que levanten la mano, y que hablen poco si es muy personal, pero quiere escucharlos.

La gente se voltea a ver entre sí, y nadie se atreve.

Scorpius levanta el brazo.

El rostro todavía iluminado se vuelve hacia él, sonriente.

—Adelante, tenemos un valiente.

Malfoy inhala pesadamente antes de hablar, porque todos parecen inclinarse hacia él para escuchar.

—Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy, tengo 22 años y estoy aquí por qué tengo problemas con el alcohol. Perdí a la mujer que amo —sonidos de comprensión y de nostalgia tras él— a causa de ello. Ahora ella está con alguien más, y no sé... cada vez que lo recuerdo, no puedo evitar emborracharme hasta desmayarme. Quiero ayuda. Y sé que ella no regresará por eso. Estoy feliz porque está con alguien que de seguro hace todas las cosas que yo nunca hice, así que sólo quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mí. Yo quiero sentirme orgulloso de mí.

—Bueno —la joven le sonreía, sus ojos eran tan brillantes y castaños como siempre lo habían sido— Yo estoy segura de que ella estará muy feliz cuando se enteré de ello.

* * *

Cuándo termina la sesión, Lily sale apresuradamente de la estancia, y Scorpius la ve encontrarse con Lyssander en la puerta, y la ve besarlo. Le cuesta ignorar el dolor hueco y vacío en el pecho, pero también le cuesta ignorar la sonrisa pura de Lily.

Le cuesta aún más creer que ella se gira y le sonríe.

Mirándolo como siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

_¡Bueeeeeeeno! Aquí estoy, más que nerviosa. Esto es muy dramático haha. Amo el drama, y eso me preocupa. Estoy casi obsesionada con él. Pero ésta vez no fue mi culpa, fue culpa de por darme ésta canción tan dramáticamente Scorliana. He tratado un tema que es muy serio para mí, a mi parecer, Lily hizo bien en separarse de Malfoy mientras éste estaba en su racha alcohólica. Ninguna mujer se merece algo así, y a mí me gusta ser objetiva. A Scorpius lo ama su familia, pero es más que obvio que tiene problemas, los Malfoy son una familia algo disfuncional en varios sentidos y esto afectó a mi Scorpius, visiblemente.  
_

_El final no es muy cerrado que digamos xD _

_¿Ideas? ¿Finales alternativos e.e? _

_¿REVIEWS? _

_Mucha suerte a todas las chicas del reto y a todos, gracias por leer y (review, review, review, review) comentar :)_

_Besos, _

_Claryssa. _


End file.
